


Landmarks

by musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marathon Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: “So was this really your present?” said Gladio after a moment’s separation. With two of his fingers, he gently rubbed Ignis’s entrance, grinning at the soft breath Ignis released through his nose. “Or do ya have something secret put away for me?“Unfortunately not, but if you much preferred a material gift, that could certainly be arranged.” Ignis nipped at Gladio’s jaw. “Shall we end this short now so I can nip down to a market stall downstairs and see what I can wrap up for you, then I may sit around whilst you unwrap said present?”Gladio and Ignis find time in the darkness to celebrate a landmark occasion.Happy Birthday Gladio you great big lug whom I love with all my heart
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Landmarks

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a companion fic to my bday fic for iggy [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627129), but you don't necessarily have to have read it to get this, they're both just porn with feelings
> 
> happy birthday Gladio, love you to bits ❤️

"I don't think I can go another round," Ignis gasped more than said. He laid on his back on the couch, legs splayed over Gladio's thighs, head thrown back against the cushions. His flaccid cock laid limply across his front, trailing come just under his belly. Gladio leaned over to run his hands over the dark bruises smattered across his pale neck, travelling down to his lean chest. His pink nipples were puffy from Gladio's torturous sucking and tugging with his teeth. 

A groan escaped Ignis's lips when Gladio pressed down with his thumb, rubbing it in slow circles. He ran his tongue over it next, and he hoped the texture was a welcome relief.

Ignis let out a sharp gasp. 

_Yep_. Gladio swirled his tongue around one nub, before moving to the other. It was too easy to make Ignis melt just from his nipples, sensitive things that they were, it almost felt like cheating. 

"Gladio— Really—" Ignis gasped, his fingers tangling into Gladio's hair. He tugged at the strands, and Gladio only pressed his tongue firmer against Ignis's nipple despite running counter against the sharp pull on his scalp. After another light suck on either nipple, Gladio sat up and Ignis let out a sigh of relief. 

"Would've figured you'd know how to keep up with me after all these years under my _wise tutelage_ ," said Gladio before trailing kisses down Ignis’s stomach.

"And I should’ve known offering to train me up served an ulterior purpose."

Gladio slipped his hands under Ignis's thighs, pressing them up against Ignis's chest and spreading them wide, giving him the perfect view of his reddened and swollen hole, still glistening with Gladio's last load. It twitched, exposed against the cool air, and a drop leaked out, rolling down Ignis's taint. 

"I don't hear ya complaining. Admit it," Gladio pressed his thumb up Ignis's taint, pushing the droplet of come back up, and pressing it inside Ignis. “You liked being filled up.”

Ignis let out a shaky moan. 

"Going on and on about how insatiable I am, but this is exactly what you want from me isn't it?" Gladio drew his thumb out and sank three fingers into his entrance, already stretched from their lovemaking. Ignis let out a shuddered gasp and grasped onto Gladio's forearm, but made no sincere move to push Gladio's fingers out of him. 

"Isn't it meant to be _your_ birthday?" 

"Believe me, I feel plenty spoiled right now baby."

There was the barest hint of a smirk on Ignis’s face as he slowly shook his head. Gladio twisted his fingers inside Ignis, petting against his walls. That ghost of smirk was replaced with Ignis’s mouth hanging open around a silent gasp, his eyelids fluttering, brows furrowed as his hand squeezed against Gladio’s wrist with every stroke of his fingers. It was a different crease between his eyes to what anyone else saw, focused intently on chasing the pleasure that Gladio would make his life purpose to bring him, if he could. 

At the tail end of the dinner—when Iris had started to pile up their mismatched dishes, bringing them over to Ignis and Talcott by the sink, and Cor had begun to nod off on their worn leather couch—Prompto had tapped Ignis by the elbow with his cup of cheap liquor and made a joke. Something about the present Noctis owed Gladio when all _this_ was over would have to be enough to make up for every other year he’s missed. Even with how world weary Prompto had grown, he always had a way to break the tension, even if it was tension from their friend’s absence. 

“ _What did you get the big guy Iggy?”_ Prompto had said.

“ _I’ll be giving it to him later,”_ Ignis had said simply.

Under the dim glow of the one light that illuminated the small room that housed their living and dining room and a cramped kitchen all in one, Gladio could just make out the flush on Ignis’s face spreading all the way down to his chest. Continuing his slow stroking inside Ignis, he lightly massaged the soft muscle of Ignis’s chest, admiring the marks and bites he had left to accompany the greyed and purple scars that ran along his torso.

Ignis let out a shaky exhale as Gladio pulled his fingers out, his chest heaving.

Gladio draped himself over Ignis’s front to press kisses to Ignis's face, grinning as Ignis reached a hand out to stroke at Gladio's jaw. 

"Are you growing a full beard?" he asked, his brows slightly drawn in puzzlement. 

“Do you want me to?” asked Gladio into Ignis’s neck.

“Don’t think I’ll be able to recognise you if you did,” said Ignis. His hands cupped Gladio's cheeks, pulling him firmer against Ignis's until Gladio parted his lips to let Ignis's tongue in, rolling them over so that Ignis laid on top of him as they kissed. Gladio ran his hands down Ignis’s sides, stopping at his hips to cup and massage at the firm muscle of Ignis’s ass. Ignis had filled in over the years, now more than ever involved in the less scrupulous but more rigorous nature of combat out in the field he put himself through day to day, and the manual labour Ignis pushed himself to undertake around the hunters’ camps. Gladio couldn’t get enough of it. He groped and caressed the swell of Ignis’s pecs, hooking one leg over Ignis’s. 

“So was _this_ really your present?” said Gladio after a moment’s separation. With two of his fingers, he gently rubbed Ignis’s entrance, grinning at the soft breath Ignis released through his nose. “Or do ya have something secret put away for me?

“Unfortunately not, but if you much preferred a material gift, that could certainly be arranged.” Ignis nipped at Gladio’s jaw. “Shall we end this short now so I can nip down to a market stall downstairs and see what I can wrap up for you, so I may sit around whilst you then unwrap said present?”

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Gently, Gladio poked one finger into Ignis’s entrance, grinning as he felt Ignis’s hot breath against his cheek. “This is just as acceptable.”

“Acceptable? I let you have your way with me three times and it’s just been _acceptable_?”

“We’ve got the rest of the evening to see if you can do even better.”

A sharp bite to the shoulder only made Gladio laugh out loud and add another finger, teasing Ignis’s entrance as he captured his lips again. Ignis didn’t seem too offended by the statement, judging by the languid stroke of his tongue against Gladio’s, and his slowly stirring cock rutting against Gladio’s leg. 

“Do better?” Ignis humphed, the kisses he peppered Gladio’s jaw with only making Gladio laugh harder, “perhaps I should leave you alone with the Marshal’s second-hand crockpot then, since that was the only other present you got.”

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” muttered Gladio against Ignis’s ear, his forefinger and middle finger lightly rubbing Ignis’s tender entrance, “there’s no way in hell I can do better than you,” he whispered, sliding the shaft of his stiffening cock against Ignis’s thigh.

“Raring to go already?” Ignis softly asked with a click of his tongue.

“You know it,” Gladio chuckled and hooked his finger into his entrance, and Ignis pressed his cheek to Gladio’s chest. “I dunno when we’ll have time to do this again, but I do know an opportunity when I see one.”

“What can I do for the birthday boy then?” asked Ignis, folding his arms on-top of Gladio’s chest, his head tilted to one side, his hair falling over his pale eyes softening his expression. 

Running a thumb across Ignis’s lips, Gladio said, “wanna use that pretty mouth of yours to get me hard again?”

“Hmph.” Ignis smirked. “Not that it would take me all that long.”

Sitting up, Ignis turned his back to Gladio, and bent forward. Soon enough, one hand gripped on to Gladio’s thigh, and the sensation of Ignis’s warm mouth engulfed Gladio’s cock. Gladio let out a groan as Ignis softly bobbed and sucked around the length, whilst a practiced hand fondled at his balls. If that didn’t get Gladio harder than he already was, which it did, the sight of Ignis’s pert ass, and his flaccid cock hanging between his legs on full display was the icing on the metaphorical cake. _But it’s your birthday_ , Ignis had complained when their guests had left for the evening and Gladio had taken the lead, and even after that. It was, yes, but that meant Gladio could do what he wanted—and what he wanted was to spend that last few hours of it taking Ignis apart until they were both well and truly spent. 

Raising himself up on his elbows, Gladio took Ignis’s asscheeks in hand and spread them to the side to reveal Ignis’s twitching pucker, still glistening with his come. Flattening his tongue, he ran it against the furl of Ignis’s entrance, making Ignis groan around his cock. When Ignis didn’t let up his rhythm, Gladio ran his tongue over Ignis’s hole again, lapping up the remnants of lube and his spend, before firmly pressing the tip of his tongue against Ignis’s rim, relishing in the saltiness of his own come mixed with the sweat of Ignis’s skin. 

Finally, Ignis let Gladio’s cock fall out of his mouth with a high whine.

“Too much for ya?”

And Ignis could still find it himself to let out a huff.

“Never.” The soft, wet sensation of Ignis’s mouth surrounded Gladio’s cock again, this time more earnestly working it in his mouth. 

Gladio took this as his cue to draw his tongue rigid, pressing it within Ignis’s entrance, pushing out what else remained of thick strands of his come. He swirled his tongue against Ignis’s walls, and despite the violent shake of Ignis’s thighs, he continued to suck Gladio off with his trademark stubborn determination.

Not that Gladio would ever say it out loud, it wasn’t the tightest blowjob Gladio’s ever gotten from Ignis, with _good_ reason, but the way he moaned and drooled around Gladio’s shaft, his saliva running down Gladio’s groin was enough to make Gladio’s cock _ache_ , and he couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips into Ignis’s mouth.

Nails dug into Gladio’s thighs and a ragged moan from Ignis followed after.

Running one hand up and down the side of Ignis’s legs, Gladio paused to litter the inside of Ignis’s thighs with more bites, joining the multitudes he had left from earlier, before working his way up to nip at Ignis’s cheek. He buried his face in his ass once more, plunging his tongue in, thrusting it as deep as it can go, and the noise Ignis made would’ve been enough to push Gladio over the edge had Gladio not been so stubbornly determined to eat Ignis ass out like it was his last meal on Eos. He worked Ignis in various strokes and shapes, letting up every few moments to suck and lick at Ignis’s balls or tongue around his taint, or admittedly, to take a breather, groaning his praises as Ignis built up a rhythm, taking in more and more of Gladio’s cock in his mouth. 

Letting himself sit back and enjoy thrusting into Ignis’s mouth, Gladio leaned over to the lube they left by the coffee table. He plunged three lubed fingers back into Ignis again, breaking up Ignis’s meticulously built rhythm with a strangled moan.

“Alright, anymore of that and I’ll blow,” groaned Gladio. He laid back amongst the couch cushions, and gave one of Ignis’s cheeks a firm pat. “Come over here, the birthday boy here wants to get back inside ya.”

Flashing Gladio another smirk, Ignis shifted around to straddle Gladio’s waist again, and gods, if that ain’t a sight. His lips were red and swollen, shining with saliva and Gladio’s precome, his cock standing erect, jutting out of the fine hair of his pubes, the inside of his thighs slick with lube and Gladio’s spend.

“How do you want to do this, _birthday boy_?” asked Ignis, one eyebrow raised, while running his hand through his hair. “Considering this may be the last one you’ll squeeze out of me.”

“You sell yourself short Iggy, you put up a good fight tonight.” Gladio sat up to push back Ignis’s fringe, gone damp from sweat, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. That small smile came back. “Think you have it in ya to ride me?”

“You put far too much trust in my endurance.”

“Always so modest,” Gladio squeezed Ignis’s rear in his hands, making Ignis swat it away with an indignant hand. Chuckling, Gladio laid back and pumped his cock slick with lube, then flicked it back and forth against Ignis’s hole, grinning as he watched Ignis’s body seize up at the contact. “Come on, this was my present remember?”

Ducking his chin into his chest, Ignis let out a soft laugh. He tilted his head to one small angle, in that way that always endeared Gladio whenever he did. 

“Of course you would, you wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks,” Ignis said. “I’m sure the Marshal only arranged for this fortuitous evening off so he wouldn’t have to hear your complaining otherwise.”

The mirth in Ignis’s smile made Gladio’s heart tighten with fondness. In their current circumstances, birthdays should be the last thing on the mind of a man Gladio’s age. He was thirty now. Two years older than his father, when his parents had him. They were similar in that sense: Clarus had far more important things to worry about than growing a year old, and he spent many a birthday trapped in his office or his study, with Gladio and soon Iris, pushing past their bedtimes to surprise him with their childish attempts at a birthday cake.

At this age, Clarus would have also been aware of how fleeting an Amicitia’s life was.

And yet, this was also where Gladio and his father differed. 

They had all lost so much. Their country, their families, their king, and if they don’t fend back the darkness soon, the world as they knew it, and they still had more yet to lose. Faced with this reality every time Gladio took a step out into the darkness, was it really an huge ask to allow him a day out of every year, where he can celebrate being alive with the people he loved?

“You’re suddenly quiet,” said Ignis, his voice losing its playful bite. 

“I was just thinking.”

“Oh dear,” said Ignis. “I suppose I _do_ have to try harder.” Raising himself on his knees, Ignis reached back to gently take Gladio’s cock in his hand, guiding its head to his entrance. 

Rubbing his thumb against Ignis’s hip, Gladio watched the focus in Ignis’s face as he gently lowered himself down, taking in the head of his cock with ease. Gladio chuckled. They had been at it for a while haven’t they? 

Ignis must’ve heard that laugh. He drew his mouth into a thin line, before he rolled his hips, and that pretty quickly wiped the smug scowl off his face, instead biting down on his lower lip as he took in more and more of Gladio’s cock.

“You look so fuckin’ good Iggy.”

Ignis was so hot, and still so tight, clenching around Gladio as he continued to lower himself, until he was seated flush against Gladio’s hips, his torso expanding and deflating with his deep and laboured breaths.

“Thought you’d be used to that by now, with how often you’ve taken me.”

“I don’t think you could ever be _not_ too much,” Ignis said softly, bracing his hands on Gladio’s abs to rock slowly, back and forth in small movements. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Gladio, his chest brimming with pride.

“Whatever makes you happy I suppose.”

“Which is what you do.”

That earned Gladio a light hearted slap to his cheek, then Ignis raised himself up, only leaving the tip inside himself, before dropping back down, sheathing Gladio's cock completely in one stroke. 

" _Fuck_ — Iggy—" groaned Gladio, digging his fingertips into Ignis's hips. He dragged his hands up Ignis's flanks, running his hands over Ignis's chest, only stopping to rub his nipples in circles under his thumbs. 

Ignis’s back arched at the contact, and he let out a moan, leaning into Gladio's fingers, while continuing his slow rocking on Gladio's cock. 

" _Gladio—"_ Ignis gasped as he began to pick up his pace, " _Oh—_ " 

"You're doin' really well baby," said Gladio. He began to jerk his hips, listening out for the sound of Ignis’s small yelps with each thrust. Gladio’s cock throbbed, he wanted terribly to slam up into Ignis, fuck into his entrance and fill him to overflowing, but Ignis was a sight to behold that demanded Gladio’s thorough and careful attention. His head thrown back, mouth slightly parted around breathy gasps, skin marked all over with Gladio's bites starting to dew with sweat. 

Leaning back, Ignis gripped Gladio's thighs. He angled his hips, giving Gladio the perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of him, until eventually Ignis let out a shout that coincided with him tightening around Gladio's cock. 

"That feel good?" 

"Yes— Right there—" Ignis gasped, bouncing himself in Gladio's lap. 

"I got you Iggy," Gladio groaned. Finally, he bucked into Ignis harder, meeting every single one of Ignis's downward strokes with his thrusts. This coaxed loud moans out of Ignis, his voice frayed at the edges as he desperately tried to maintained his rhythm on Gladio's cock. "Fuck, you feel so good—" 

"Gladio— I told you didn’t I— I can’t last any longer —" 

“And I told _you_ didn’t I?” Gladio groaned. “You've done real well for me tonight," Gladio wrapped his hand around Ignis's cock, jerking it roughly to his thrusts, "Come on baby, you can let go for me." 

It only took Ignis two, three thrusts and a few twists of Gladio’s fist around his cock, until he was falling forward on his hands against Gladio’s chest. With a sharp shout, Ignis clamped tight around Gladio, and spilled all over Gladio's hand and his stomach. 

Gladio continued his slow stroking around Ignis’s weakly sputtering dick, until Ignis let out soft groan against his neck. Once Ignis’s breaths had evened out against Gladio’s neck, Gladio used his clean hand to tip Ignis face towards him by his chin, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. 

" _Gods—_ " Ignis muttered against Gladio's lips, "Gladio—" 

"Think you can handle a little more for me?" 

To Gladio’s surprise, Ignis let out a small chuckle and gave a weak nod. 

“All you have to do is ask like that and of course I’ll say yes,” he said. “Maybe I have spoiled you.”

“You love it,” said Gladio as he sat up, and dropped Ignis to lie down on his back, taking Ignis by the ankle to hook his leg over his shoulder. 

"This okay?" 

After another weak nod from Ignis, Gladio wasted no time slamming inside Ignis, and Ignis could only whine, clutching tight onto the couch cushions beneath him for purchase. Heat coiled in Gladio’s groin, coiling tighter and tighter with every one of the rich sounds of Ignis’s ragged moans, until after a few more thrusts, the heat lanced through his cock,his hps stuttered, and with a strangled shout, he spilled inside Ignis's ass. 

Gladio gently lowered Ignis’s leg back down to the sofa, but kept himself buried between his legs. He grinded his hips slowly, watching as his own come was dragged out with every stroke of his cock, grinning at the sound of Ignis’s soft whimpers.

"Done watching?" Ignis finally asked in a worn out voice.

"Ha. Can't get enough of it." 

One of Ignis’s hands reached towards him and beckoned. "Get over here."

Without pulling himself out of Ignis, Gladio leaned down to press a kiss to Ignis’s lips, then flipped them over so that he laid back on the couch with Ignis on top of him once more, their mouths still pressed together.

After a few moments of chaste and unhurried kisses, Ignis broke away to rest his cheek on his arms folded across Gladio's chest, his face the most serene Gladio's seen it in years. 

"You really mean what you said earlier?" asked Gladio. 

"Hmm?" 

"About you being my present." 

There was a silent pause. Outside, the chatter in the streets could still be heard through their half cracked open windows. 

"I think you’ll have to take a raincheck on a present from me this year,” Ignis said quietly, his fingers trailing across Gladio’s face. "Doesn't really count now that I think about it.”

"Oh?" 

"I already gave myself to you long ago," said Ignis. 

A warmth seeped in within the cavities of Gladio’s chest, filling every nook and cranny, from where, Gladio didn’t know, nor did he care, and he couldn’t stop it from spilling out from his lips. 

"I love you Iggy.” 

There was a very slight waver to Ignis's brows that anybody else not quite as eagle eyed as Gladio would have missed. He pursed his lips, tucking his chin down, as if to escape Gladio's gaze. 

"Hey," said Gladio. He pushed back Ignis's hair tucking the longer strands behind his ear. "It's okay—" 

Leaning forward, Ignis pressed his lips against Gladio again, cutting him short. 

"I love you too," said Ignis, his voice barely a whisper. "Happy birthday."

Grinning wide he took Ignis's face in his hands and took his mouth in another deep kiss. 

"Best present ever." 

“Better than the crockpot?”

“Well a crockpot has its uses—” Gladio began, before tugging Ignis back down by the waist when he rose to leave, “I’m kidding, _I’m kidding,_ I love you more than the crockpot.”

**Author's Note:**

> my bday fic for ignis this year: feelings, kinda sad  
> my bday fic for gladio this year: oddly very horny?
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> follow me at [@musterings1](https://twitter.com/musterings1)


End file.
